Out Of The Toy Box
by VerelLupin
Summary: *Spoilers for TS3, you've been warned.* Everything comes full circle for Woody and Andy but sometimes its the journey and not the destination that makes us who we are. BoPeep/Woody Andy/Bonnie Jessie/Buzz


**Ever since I saw TS3 I wanted to write this story. **

**Now I have bumped up the ages so its not uber creepy but I like the idea of Andy's toys coming full circle.**

**It will alternate between the toys and how Bonnie and Andy got together.  
**

**Anyway, this is only my second TS story and I've tried to keep everybody in character.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Get back into your positions, she's coming back." Woody shouted.

The toys long accustomed to this order had already assembled and fallen in line. The smaller toys were placed in after the larger toys until they had all ended up back in the bin where they had been for the past eight years.

"Do you think that she'll take us out here permanently?" Jessie asked Bo.

"I sure hope so, I would like to get out of my bubble wrap and I'm sure my sheep would like to also."

Said sheep, Baad in agreement.

"I kinda like the bubble wrap, keeps you safe." Woody said quietly.

Bo flushed prettily while Potato Head muttered, "oh geez, there are preschool toys in here."

The comment started an argument between Potato Head and his wife and how he never said such sweet and romantic things to her and how if she could she'd go to her mother.

The toys then begun to argue that nobody wanted to hear their marital issues and Woody was forced to put his boot down and lay down the law when Jessie nudged him. "I think she's coming, everybody be quiet."

Instant silence reigned as the lid was opened and the toys were lifted out one by one and gently laid out on the bed. "I forgot how great these old toys were. I'm really glad I kept them." The woman said.

"Me too, they'll be a nice surprise for Nicky." The man beside her said.

"Do you really think he's ready?" The woman asked. "He's barely turning five. I would hate for him to break any of them."

"I think he'll be careful if we teach him how to handle them." The man picked up the cowboy doll, adjusting its star and fixing his hat. "Woody is no ordinary toy. He was my best friend."

"Oh, Andy. I know. He was mine too." Bonnie replied.

"Ok, it settled. We'll give them to him but let's wait until after the move. Then we'll let Nicky see them and go from there." Andy hugged Bonnie and gave her a gentle kiss.

He then placed Woody back on the bed, where Bonnie would re-wrap them for the move to the new house. She laid all but two back inside, "honey, I have to put Nicky to bed. Can you handle the rest?"

Andy nodded and she left him to put them back inside the clear bin. "Buzz, Woody in a few weeks you'll all get to come out of the box again and hopefully for good." Andy said and put the two away along their fellow toys. He closed the lid, turned off the light and walked out of the room.

"Is it clear?" asked Rex.

"Let me check." Hamm said. He lifted the corner of the box to reveal an empty and darkened room. "All clear, you can start moving around citizens."

The toys popped the lid and eagerly climbed out the box and onto the bed, safe in the knowledge that Andy and Bonnie had gone to bed.

"How exciting! Two weeks and were going to be played with again." Jesse hollered and hopped on Buzz knocking the space toy down onto the comforter.

"Jess," Buzz reprimanded her but he didn't seem to mind being stuck beneath the pretty cowgirl doll and was actually getting up rather slowly.

Woody shook his head and turned to help his own lady out of the box, "why thank you sheriff. Nice to know I can count on such a handsome escort."

Woody grinned and swept her off her feet making her squeal girlishly.

"Oh, please get a box." Potato Head muttered getting whacked on the back of the head by his wife's hat.

"So unromantic, it's a good thing I have the children." She said hugging the tiny green aliens to her bosom. "Come darlings."

"Yes mother." The three aliens chorused.

"I wonder what he's like, I'm so nervous. I don't know if I can handle all the excitement." Rex said to no one in particular while vainly trying to twist his tiny hands together.

"Don't sweat it. Only a few more weeks and we'll be in our new home with our new owner." Woody said confidently. He was just as excited as the other toys if not more. He didn't think anybody else had ever hoped this day would come as much as he had.

But now that the day was fast approaching, he felt apprehensive. **'What if…'** he didn't dare allow the thought to even finish forming for fear that the others would notice his worry.

He knew that he needed time to relax and to put himself back together and that would not happen with everybody else around him. He didn't want to ruin the good mood so he told the rest of the toys to be quiet in their celebrations and slid down the bed.

He went around the bedpost looking once or twice behind him to make sure that some well-meaning soul hadn't followed him. Certain he was alone, Woody leaned up against an old computer desk. He looked up at the underside of it examining the grain and how it had changed from when it had first been installed.

"Something the matter, Woody?"

Woody turned not the least bit surprised that she had noticed his absence. She was the only thing that had kept him going whenever he felt afraid. Those years without her had been a nightmare that he was glad he had recovered from.

"Sugar?"

"Sorry, remembering not so good times." He said taking the small and delicate hand of his long time companion. She came along easily and he set about pulling some of the material that covered the desk onto the floor to make it more comfortable for them to sit and chat.

"I can see that. Anything I can do? Or would you rather have some alone time?"

He sat down and she sat too, her skirts spread out around her. "I'm a little scared, Bo. What if he doesn't like us? What if he doesn't want to play with us or worse thinks we're old fashioned?"

"Look at me." Bo grabbed his hands and pointed to his shoe, "turn up your boot."

Woody did as he was told but his skeptical look remained. "I know what my boot says."

"Do you?"

"It says Andy." Woody said dropping his foot and staring morosely at her.

"It's not the name that's important, Woody. It's the significance." Woody seemed unconvinced so she pressed on. "Andy has always managed to keep you, whether it was Sid or Sunnyside or your own foolishness, you have always come back to him."

She took his face in her porcelain hands and looked deep into his brown eyes. "Andy loves you so much that even when he unselfishly gave you away to Bonnie, somehow you still ended up with him, just like I did with you."

He looked down unsure of what she was trying to tell him. "Woody, Nicky is Andy's son and he will probably love you just as much as his parents did before him and you'll be passed down until you become a collector's item." She kissed his mouth and hugged him.

"You'll always be some part of his life and if this son doesn't like you maybe the next will."

Woody looked at her, really looked at her. It had taken several years to track her down and nearly nothing for her to come around. She'd been terrified that she would be sold again but despite that she had still run to him the moment she laid those pretty eyes on him.

He had never told anybody that the years before she was found had been the darkest for him. He'd even managed to make a copy of that old photograph he'd found in Andy's college bound box.

Every night he had looked at that picture and traced her face wishing that she would come back to him. And somehow she had.

Bo was right; she was destined to be with him, just like he was destined to always be in Andy's life. It didn't matter in what capacity but he'd promised himself when Andy had first laid that permanent marker against his heel that he'd be there for his boy no matter what.

It was time to fulfill his promise. It was time to be the toy that everybody knew he was.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm sorry I'm acting like such a wimpy cowboy doll. You deserve better and I promise from now on to be better." He said feeling ashamed that after his charmed life he had the gall to complain to her of all people.

"I couldn't have anybody better than you and I certainly don't think I could kiss a wimpy cowboy doll like this." She said and pressed herself firmly up against him until they were enmeshed in the blanket they had placed on the ground.

"Have I told you how much I love you," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away a little, just enough to wrap her arms around his neck and fiddle with his string. "All the time but I could stand to hear it again."

"I love you, Bo Peep." Woody muttered kissing her pale hair.

"I love you too, Woody. Now let's get back before everybody starts gossiping again," she grinned wickedly before rising off him and adjusting her bonnet.

Woody got to his feet and fixed his own hat, which had gone askew during their passionate embrace and held out his arm, she took it and together went back to their friends.

He might be worried but he was the unspoken leader. As such it was his responsibility to watch over his little family. Feeling more confident Woody was determined to form a plan that would ensure that Nicky liked them as much as Andy and Bonnie had.


End file.
